1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation-training device for the surgery, particularly to a navigation-training model for the fluoroscopic images-guided orthopedic surgery and apparatus having the model as well as a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer-assisted surgery has significantly redefined the way that surgical operations are performed. By combining computer software with trackers, the surgical navigation apparatus holds great promise for minimally invasive surgery. During image-guided orthopedic surgery, trackers are used to track the position of the patient's surgical anatomy (called patient tracker) and the surgeon's tools (called tool tracker) in real time with reference to the pre-acquired images. A typical fluoroscopically-based surgical navigation system employs a patient tracker for insertion into the patient's body. It tracks the surgical site of interest of a patient. X-ray images are then taken utilizing a fluoroscopic imager which is also tracked by the navigation system. The surgeon then positions and guides the tracked surgical tool to the preoperatively planned locations with the aid of the quantitative and qualitative navigational information after calibration of the tracked surgical tool in the same 3D coordinate system as the fluoroscopic images and the patient tracker. This relatively new technology will be increasingly used in the coming years due to its advantages. Like in all new surgical procedures, pre-surgery training is vital for the success in surgery to guarantee quality treatment, to avoid complications and to ensure good clinical results. This is of special importance where new computer technologies are combined with surgical procedures.
DiGioia A M III et al., (1998) Computer Assisted Orthopedic Surgery: Image Guided and Robotic Assistive Technologies. Clin. Orthop., 1(354), 8-16, and Kahler D. (2004) Image Guidance: Fluoroscopic navigation, Clin. Orthop., 1(421), 70-76, disclose information on image-guided surgical navigation, which are incorporated herein as references.
However, without standardized procedures and designated training models, surgeons may experience significant difficulty during training on using the surgical navigation apparatus. During in vitro surgical navigation training, the surgical practice model bone is difficult to be orientated in the same position before and after fluoroscopically imaging and in the same position relative to the patient tracker. It often requires a great deal of adjustments before the correct location can be identified. Repeated fluoroscopy therefore has to be done before each training practice. It is cumbersome while providing less than satisfactory system for training. For practice in human and animals, while the problem with the change in relative positions between the patient tracker and the tool tracker cannot be totally solved and hence fluoroscopic images still have to be taken to determine the position during the training, these practical sessions are expensive and time-consuming as well as presenting an ethical issue.
At present, there is no satisfactory means for obtaining extensive, inexpensive, non-operative experience in using the surgical navigation system.